ash and may, finaly rated 14 and up
by ASHxMAY4life
Summary: it all started when the last day school ended and ash walked may home...will they get together, find out by reading please r


It was the finally the last day of school for ash ketchum.

3…2…1….DNI DING DING! The schools final bell rang

Aww yea! Its over, its summer! Ash said

I wonder if I will finaly ask may out, he thought

Hi ash, wanna walk home together, said may

I mean, we live right next to each other and all sooo…..

Sure may, id lo-i mean…sounds like fun, said ash

Few,I almost blew it, he thought

Was ash about to say he would…love..too, may thought

Oh I wonder if he likes me, what if he knows I like him, she thought

…may…may..hello? ash said

Huh,yea ash, may said, whats up, something wrong?

You weren't answering, or moving, just staring at me, ash said

! what oh no, she thought

But its all good now, so, how about we get a move on, we have ways to go… said ash

Yea we probably should ,may said

_**AT THEIR HOUSES**_

OK, well, see ya tomorrow may

Yea, tomarrow…

But may was ready for this, shed been planning this for two weeks

Oh no, I forgot my key inside, she made sure that ash could hear her

Huh, ash said, you did? , well you can stay at my place till your parents get home, I mean, I you wont to, he said blushing

Really!, wow thanks ash!...i mean umm, sounds cool,

By now both teens were blushing and had their heads down hoping the other wouldn't notice

Umm… ash can we get inside, its getting late, may said

Yes, my plan is working! May thought

Hey ash, can I use your phone to call my parents?

Sure thing may

Little did ash know that mays parents would be gone for the next week or so

Hey, mom, yea im at ashes house, I forgot my key inside, when will you be home? May asked her mother

Oh honey, no one will be at the house for a week or so, do you think you can stay with ash till we get back?

Ill check

Hey ash, may said, can I stay here for a week, no one is going to be home for about a week

Ill have to check may, gimme a sec, MOM CAN MAY STAY HERE FOR A WEEK, NO ONE IS GOING TO BE AT HER HOUSE FOR A WEEK AND SHE FORGOT HER KEY, yelled ash

SURE THING SHES ALWAYS WELCOME HERE, delia said

Ok mom we get it… he thought

Yea mom I can stay with ash, may said

Ok honey, just go getting any ideas, mays mother told her

MOM!

I know I know, ill leave to your things, bye may, her mother said

And the call ended

Well its getting late, we should be getting to bed, said may

Yea your right, aaahh, ash yawned

Oh hes so cute when he yawns..may thought

_**LATER IN BED**_

Ugh im cold, said may

So may does to the hall way to ask ash for one

_Creek_

_Ash..psst..ash may whispered_

There really is no waking him,is there, she thought

She walks to his bed

Aww hes soooo cute when hes asleep ,she thought

Wow its so much warmer in here, she said

Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, too…..

She got in his bed as quitly as she could

Im still cold, she said

Maybe..maybe I could..

She scooted to him until she was was next to him

And she put her arms around him

mmm…this is better, she said

then she heard ash talk

no..m-may…please…no..not….not drew, said ash in his sleep

may blushed, she could feel her face getting hot

you…you dream about me? She said

then she thought

ash, I would never go for drew,

m-may-wait…but…I love you…

may gasped ! what…he…he….loves..me

only making her wrap her arms around tighter

ash woke up, may didn't notice

I love you silly, id never go for drew

What…thought ash

Oh(mental facepalm) I was sleep talking

Then ash noticed that may had been holding him

Wow….. he thought about talking to her for a second…then he did

May?

May opened her eyes

Ash! She was flourished, and red as a tomato berry

Umm…how much did your hear…? May asked hoping he would say none

Enough to do this…..

Enough to do wh-

She was cut off by ash giving her her first kiss

Two minutes later the pulled back for air

That…was…amazing ash!

She kissed him, with a passionate, long, loving kiss

Ash was surprised, but also ecstatic, he immediately closed his eyes and kissed her back

They pull back for air

May?

Yes….i know im not supposed to be in your room but I got cold and then you were asleep and-

Ash had gave her a peck on the cheek

May…its ok…I want you to stay

You…d-d-do?  
yes may ash had said

And may?

y-y-yes… ash, she said shaking a little

did you mean it when u said that you loved me?

! he heard that too…she thought

Umm…you heard that….she asked starting to cry

Hey, hey, hey, whats wrong may?

Ash asked extremely confused

Its just that….you heard me say I love you and now im nervous and embar-

Ash had kissed her

May…its ok… I love you too may

You…do?

Of course may….i always have

May is sniffling

Whats wrong may? Why are you sad?

…im not, im actually really happy

Then…why are you crying?

…they are tears of joy, ive waited so long for you to say that….and you finally did

They embraced in a passionate kiss

Now, said ash, why don't we go to bed may

Ok ash,

So they went to bed

Ash?

Yea may?

Can…can I hold on to you…?

Sure may, said ash

So she snuggled up to him and held him in her grasp

I love you ash….

I love you too may

As soon as may held ash, she felt a tinging sensation in her body

It wasn't bad, it felt rather nice, it was because she was holding ash, her dream boy

mmm…may groaned contently as she lay with ash

_**to be continued **_


End file.
